


Feelings

by RazzGamer5



Series: 2020 A3! Rarepair Week Fics [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepair Week 2020, Drabble, Fluff (?), Hurt/Comfort (?), M/M, a3rarepairs2020, they talk about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzGamer5/pseuds/RazzGamer5
Summary: Taichi and Tenma talk about feelings.Oh, and they kiss too....In case you were looking for something gay.
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Sumeragi Tenma
Series: 2020 A3! Rarepair Week Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830790
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> It's TaiTen...! Enjoy!!!!
> 
> This is for Day 1 of #a3rarepairs2020 week, prompt being: Jealousy.
> 
> Maybe not exactly the Jealous most would expect...but I wanted to put my own Hurt/Comfort twist on this prompt. ...So I did. Hehe. And...yeah I wrote two fics for rarepair week, one for each prompt. What about it???
> 
> (Listen I need to promote my rarepair agenda and if that means losing sleep over fics so be it ._.)

“Sometimes I still can’t believe I’m actually dating you. That you would have the audacity to like me back even after all the times you said you were into girls,” Tenma randomly blurts out. 

Taichi and he are lounging in his room. They’re supposed to be doing homework, but Tenma’s thoughts keep distracting him. He’s not one to voice out his thoughts to others, but Taichi is pretty much an exception. 

“Ten-chan… You know, I used to really hate you.”

“You- You did?” Tenma doesn’t know if he should be shocked or not, but he is anyway. “Really?”

“Yeah. It’s not that I was against you or anything, I was just really envious of you I guess.”

“Envious?”

“Yeah. I was jealous. You had all these people who were drawn to your natural charm. You’re popular and charismatic, everything I could ever hope to be and more.”

Tenma...isn’t quite sure how to feel about Taichi’s words. “It’s...not as great as you think it is. Sure, it may seem like...everyone loves me, but it’s difficult maintaining my status. There’s just so much room to mess up and ruin everything. And there are a lot of downfalls too. Being a celebrity is tough work. It ruins people’s lives. Not always, but… Listen, I’m not trying to guilt trip you or anything. I just…”

“No, sorry. Yeah, I understand. I guess I never really thought about that.”

“It’s fine.”

“It just seemed like, you were who I wished I was. I could keep trying and working forever but I could never get on your level. That was how I felt. I understand now, of course. But still…”

“You know,” Tenma chuckles. “I was really jealous of you too. As hard as that may be to believe.”

“Wait, really?” Taichi jaw drops. “Me? But why?”

“Well, there’s your acting for one. Even coming from someone like me, there’s so much for me to improve on. Seeing you pull off the stunts that you do is something I look up to. And I know now this wasn’t the truth at the time, but it seemed like you really had your life together. I’m always struggling to be better, for the sake of my fans. Stupid, right? But there’s nothing I can do. As much as I try to convince myself their opinions don’t matter, as much as I try to be okay with even the tiniest bit of hate I get, it doesn’t stop me from being scared. Terrified, even. And it’s not just the fans… There’s my father too. 

“I don’t talk about this often because you know me, I tend to...bottle things up, but no matter how hard I try it seems I can’t live up to his expectations. I strive to be perfect for his sake, for his validation. I know, I  _ know  _ it’s stupid and that it doesn’t really matter but I can’t myself. It just seems like, I don’t know, I’ll never be enough.”

“I...had no idea.”

“Neither did I for a while. I thought it was normal. And it’s not like it isn’t uncommon, though, I wish it were.”

“...I’m sorry, Ten-chan.” 

“Don’t be. It has nothing to do with you anyway.”

“I know but...I should have known better.”

Tenma shoots him a sad smile. “It’s fine, really. Don’t worry yourself about it, Taichi. You know, maybe it would be better if you just forget this whole conversation happened-”

“No!” Taichi shouts. “I mean, sorry for yelling...but if this is a part of you, then of course I want to know. Because I want to love all of you. Not just your good traits. But your flaws too. Hahaha...that sounds kinda weird coming from me, doesn’t it?”

“Maybe a little, but thank you. Seriously.”

Tenma gives him a smile, a genuine one this time, before Taichi gives him a bear hug that topples both of them to the ground. 

“Guh! Hey, what are you-”

Taichi laughs, and it’s a sound Tenma has a feeling he’ll be playing on repeat in his head for a while. “Come on, Ten-chan! Hug me!”

“Well…” Tenma tries to stay cool, but the blush on his cheeks are visible, even to someone as oblivious as Taichi. “Fine… I guess I can’t say no to that face.” 

Tenma hugs Taichi back the best he can with the position on the floor he’s in. When they release the hug, Taichi smiles down at him and laughs, before giving him a quick on the lips. 

“I think, ahaha, I really like you, Ten-chan!”

“I-” Tenma stutters. “Don’t- Don’t say stuff like that so easily…”

“What? But it’s true. Ten-chan, come on, say it back!”

“I- I like you too...Taichi.”

As if Taichi’s smile wasn’t even brighter than the sun, it gets even wider. “Hehe~ I really do love you, Ten-chan!”

Tenma’s as flustered as ever, but he wouldn’t trade this moment for the world.

It’s a matter of time before Sakyo will barge in and find out Tenma’s slacking on his work with Taichi, but all Tenma can focus on is the way Taichi’s eyes light up when saying his name.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! I'm @razzgamer5 on Twitter, so read my carrd and follow me :DDD I love making friends to scream with-- I mean, ahem. Talk with.
> 
> <3


End file.
